


Post Scriptum

by Naemi



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: 'Twas then that I started to scream and never stopped.





	Post Scriptum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Exile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/gifts).



In that moment, when the chanting ended and the black clouds had swallowed the night sky fully, I saw—I hardly dare tell you, but I must—I must! In the constellation of onyx stars that threaded their way onto the edge of the void, I spotted the contours of your face rendered in darkness. 'Twas then that I started to scream and never stopped until I was found in the wee hours of another day.

This truth I feel in my very marrow: My godless actions have etched you onto infinity—and _it_ will come for you.

Forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> Written through [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge](http://fffc.livejournal.com)'s Drabble Madness.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
